An automobile sun visor is usually located immediately adjacent to the automobile windshield, and when deployed into a sun-blocking position, is often one of the more noticeable accessories on the automobile both from inside the automobile and from outside the automobile.
Therefore, sun visors can be one of the more noticeable accessories of an automobile. For example, advertising, a slogan or logo could be placed on a sun visor in the manner of a bumper sticker. Yet, the sun visor has been one of the more overlooked accessories with regard to appearance, and the sun visor has been used primarily for its designed function of blocking the sun, with only limited other uses such as holding spare change, maps, glasses and the like.
While useful for such purposes, due to its prominent location, present designs have not taken full advantage of the sun visor of an automobile.
Accordingly, there is a need for a means of making full use of an automobile sun visor.
Still further, when a sun visor becomes worn or damaged, instead of being an eye-catching device, it actually becomes an eye-sore. However, at the present time, there does not appear to be any way to expeditiously repair a worn or damaged sun visor and such accessory is usually replaced in total.
Thus, there is a further need of a means for permitting a worn or damaged sun visor to be expeditiously repaired in any eye-appealing manner.